The Darkness/Pitt Issue 1
The Darkness/Pitt Issue 1 is the first issue of three part comic crossover between The Darkness and Pitt comic series. Synopsis Dale Keown’s classic hero Pitt makes his return to comics! What else do you need to know? When Tim and Pitt’s mission to track down those infected by an alien virus brings them to Jackie’s stomping ground in New York, they are invariably drawn together. Both attract the unwanted attention of the Federal Government and mayhem ensues! The crossover reunites The Darkness writer Paul Jenkins (Captain America, Mythos) and Pitt creator Dale Keown (Hulk: The End) and features two covers by series artist Keown and a variant cover by Stjepan Šejić. Characters * Jackie Estacado * Pitt * Timmy * Hugo Powers Plot Summary Jackie Estacado is enjoying a meal at a Mama Luccesi's restaurant. Suddenly two men start to open fire in the restaurant. Seconds later a mob of infected burst through inside the restaurant and start to attack everyone. Jackie manages to find a dark place under the stairs and goes inside. He creates a barrier at the doorway out of Darkness to protect himself from the infected. He ponders as to why The Darkness didn't sense the infected presence. One of the infected tries to grab Jackie but a serpent head bites off the creatures arm. Then suddenly, all of the infected disappear, leaving Jackie to deal with the left carnage. Later, LAPD officers come to the restaurant and question Jackie, suspecting that he's behind the attack. Jackie's Darklings overhear a conversation between a LAPD detective and NSA agent. NSA agent suspects this to be the work of a "small child and his companion". With this information, Jackie leaves the restaurant to find them. Elsewhere, Pitt and Timmy are trying to track down the infected using an alien device. Suddenly, they're attack by a mob of infected. Both Pitt and Timmy engage in a fight with the infected mob. As Pitt mows down through infected, street lights start to chatter one after another. Then, Jackie comes out of the darkness and uses his Darklings to help Timmy and Pitt. Together they managed to defeat the mob but not before one of them manages to escape. Jackie then introduces himself to the two, with Timmy instantly admiring Jackie. Pitt then proceeds to fill on the details about the infected. He says that the one that managed to escape was once a man named Hugo Powers, which was abducted by alien race known as the Gilad, popularly known on Earth as "Grays". He was then subjected to an infusion of genetic material belonging to a viral entity the Gilad discovered during their travels across cosmos. It is recorded by the Gilad that the subject of their experiment received an infusion of viral matter at a time approximating eleven hundreds hours East Coast time. After that, all communications from the Gilad ship ceased. Pitt believes that within twelve minutes, the entity that was once known as Hugo Powers had infected the entire Gilad ship, which crashed into the sea off the coast of New Jersey. Jackie then suggests for Pitt and Timmy to lay low for a while in his penthouse until they figured what to do next. Later as Pitt, Timmy and Jackie are on their way to the penthouse, it's revealed that the NSA agents from the restaurant are watching them. To be continued... Gallery J3184496-01b.jpg|Cover B Category:Comic Volumes Category:Comic Crossovers